<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it started by TheChillOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219335">How it started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChillOne/pseuds/TheChillOne'>TheChillOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All good things are four [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jay - Freeform, Mal Bashing (Disney), Multi, My First Work, They Are Kids, but things are implied, harry hook - Freeform, so no real relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChillOne/pseuds/TheChillOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Harry looking for a birthday present.<br/>It ended with a new crew member.</p><p> </p><p>or, Harry Hook sees a girl not taking Mals shit and immediatly claims her. (pre Harry/OC, pre Harry/Uma/Gil)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil &amp; Harry Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All good things are four [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My native language is not english and I have no beta reader.<br/>If you find a mistake, feel free to call me out</p><p>I dislike Mal and i think it shows.</p><p>I will probably make this a series, following my OC Felicia and her relationship with the SeaThree</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with Harry strolling through the marketplace, looking for a birthday present.</p><p>Gils thirteenth birthday was only a week away and the pirate wanted to find something special for his best friend. The young LeGume had had a pretty bad month and Harry and Uma wanted to cheer him up a bit.</p><p>He was inspecting some bandanas when something purple caught his eye.</p><p>Mal and Uma had decided that the market was neutral ground, no fights, no one’s turf, but the pirate still kept an eye on her and Jay.<br/>
For a twelve-year-old the daughter of Maleficent already had quite a reputation, wherever she walked, the people made way for her. Right behind her the son of Jafar followed her, even though he was like two years older? Harry shook his head. Jay should know better than to be a little girl’s lapdog. Kind of embarrassing to be honest. Uma was only two months younger than Harry, and did not treat him like a minion, so that did not count.</p><p>Harry bought the bandana and nicked a leather belt, that did not look that worn off from a shop as well. Uma was on her way to find as many eggs as possible for the party and they wanted to meet back at the Slop Shop to plan the rest of it.<br/>
Just as he turned around, he witnessed Mal running into some girl that had not taken a step back when she approached.</p><p>“Watch where your going!” Mal spat.</p><p>The girl, Harry had not seen her before, roughly his age, rolled her eyes. “You were walking. I stood here, so you have to watch out.”</p><p><em>Ohh, brave girl</em>. Harry sneaked a bit closer, inspecting her.<br/>
Red hair, shaven off close to her head. Typical leather clothes, but no signature colours. Just some ordinary chick. He toyed with the hook on his belt.</p><p>Mal snorted. “Excuse me?!”</p><p>“No, excuse me.” The girl turned around and disappeared into an alley, ignoring the anger in Mals face. She gave Jay a sign and they followed her into the empty side way.</p><p>Harry tiptoed after them until he could see the three of them, hiding behind the corner. Jay had her in an iron grip and Mal towered over of her, a mean look on her face.</p><p>“What’s your name? I have never seen you before?”</p><p>“Felicia.”</p><p>Even the name was ordinary.</p><p>Felicia rolled her eyes. “Could you let me go now. You do not scare me, so do not try to establish dominance.”</p><p><em> Big words for a little girl</em>. Harry gripped his hook properly. If things would get hard, he would interfere. She seemed like someone Uma would want on her crew.</p><p>“Oh, but I should. Don’t you know who I am?”</p><p>Jay gripped her even tighter and she struggled against his grasp.</p><p>“Some girl who wants to look like a plum?”</p><p><em>Damn, girl. Do you want to be beaten?</em> Harry rolled his eyes. But Mal did not hit her. She laughed.</p><p>“I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent. You know who that is, I hope.”</p><p>Felicia nodded. She wriggled a bit, and managed to free herself of Jays grip. But she did not run.</p><p>“Oh, right your mom, Maleficent. The mistress of all evil. With her super powerful sceptre, yeah. I admit, that is scary, but you see…” The girl took a step closer to Mal and Harry had to concentrate to understand her whispered words. “…From my point of view your mother is a bitter old woman with a stick that does not work, holding a grudge against some baby, on whose christening she wasn’t invited. Which, by the way, is not evil. Its petty.”</p><p>Harry had to bite on his fingers to hide his laughter. Mal looked like she had been hit in the face, her mouth hanging open in shock. She made a step back, her body ready to punch Felicia in the face. Harry lunged forward, gripped Mals wrist and pulled her into his chest.</p><p>“Now, now. The market is a neutral place, Mally. No fights, you remember?” For good measure he pressed the tip of his hook into the soft skin of her throat.</p><p>Jay tried to jump him, but Felicia kicked his shin in the right moment and the son of Jafar fell on his face. Harry laughed.</p><p>“She is not part of Umas crew, Hook. So, the treaty does not count.” Jay hissed, getting up again. “Oh, but she is. I just decided to recruit her”, <em>Uma will kill me for that. </em></p><p>Felicia snorted, but remained silent. Mal stopped struggling and Harry let her go. Before she could do something stupid, Harry strolled pass her and slung his arm around Felicias shoulder. “Come on, we got a lot to do”, he said to her and pulled her away. He waved Mal and Jay goodbye. “Toodles!”</p><p>Felicia snickered and but she seemed tense so close to him. Harry led her to the docks. As soon as they were alone, he stopped, letting go of her. “We haven’t been formerly introduced”, he offered her his hookless hand. “Harry Hook.”</p><p>She hesitated but took it after a few seconds. “Felicia. You are the Son of Captain Hook, right?”</p><p>“The one and only. Why?”</p><p>“No reason”, she said in a way that made clear she had a reason. “Why did you help me?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to. And I really wanted to offer you a place in our crew. Uma has to decide of course, but I think she will like you.”</p><p>Felica crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Will I have your protection?”</p><p>“And our loyalty. If you are loyal to us, of course.”</p><p>Felicia thought about it. “Fine.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Harry exclaimed and pulled her to him by her shoulder. “Pirate activity number one: To the Slop Shop. We have a party to plan!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>